My Tourquinet
by trollficgrlz
Summary: Serissa is the most beautiful girl in the history of everyone. Everybody loves her, and she is the most nicest person ever. What happens when she goes to Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guyz, this is mah story !1 Its based of of Harry Potter (well duh lol) so I dont own anythingg except my OC (whos really cute and kewl!1)**

Hello my name is Serissa Lavender Roxanne Tulip Darkmoon and Im 16 yrs old. My hair is a light shade of lavender thats really long and sexee and almost reaches the ground and it sparkulz in the sunlight and mah eyes r orbs da color of the sea on a sunny day that can stare right threw ur soul but they turn purplee when Im sad and red when Im angry. Im also tall and have curvs in all da right places and have skin as white as snow and Im really cute and hot and sexy or at least that's wut every1 tells me. Im also part wizard, part vampire, part elf, part dragon, part human, part unicorn and Im immortl so I cant die! When I was little mah parents died in a car accident but they gave me a saphir neklace that I wear all the time. Then I got adopted by elfs and thats how I became part elf.

So anywayz, liek I said Im part wizard so Im going to Hogwarts and Im in mah 6th year because Im 16 duh lol. I had just found out over da summer that I wuz a wizard so this was tecnicly my 1st yr. So I was walking down the aile of the train and I didnt know any1 so I didnt have anywere to sit. But I could totally see everyone staring at mee in my light blue dress with a miniskirt that made me look totally sexah and my high heeled boots dat were lavendar like my hair (I didnt have to where the uniform b/c I am so pertyy and every1 loves me!). Even da girls were staring at me but Im not a lesban lol.

And my owls name is Diamond and shes as white as snow and shes so awesome and kawaii and I wuz carrying her in a silver cage. This blonde guy who was really hawt but really not mah type asked me to sit with him (his name was Draco I new that because Im also sychic lol) so I said "No, srry" and he was like "Thats okay ur so pretty u get to decide".

So I was walkin down the aile when I saw a reeeaaallly cute hawt sexii boy with hair as black as midnite and eyes as green as a leef and he had a scar shapped like litning on his head. Next to him was another cut boy wiht red hair and green eyes and a girl who wasnt pretty and who noboy liked.

"OMG, ur so sexi! can I sit here?" I aksed the black hared boy.

"Of cours! Ur the pretiest girl ive ever seen!"

"Thanks!" I siad and sat down next to da boy.

"BTW my name is Harry Potter and this is my freind Ron Weasly and thats the girl no one likes her name is Hermoine."

"My name is Serissa Lavender Roxanne Tulip Darkmoon! Nice 2 meet u!"

And we spent da rest of the train 2gether.

**A/N: So how did u like it? Isnt Serissa soooooo awesome? Reviews plz!**

**Dani: Um…Ok then. But you spelled like everything wrong.**

**Sam: Why yes Dani, I know.**

**Dani: But Sam, you know how to spell.**

**Sam: Yes I do.**

**Izzy: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANI!**

**Dani: Thank you for remembering Izzy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Anozer chapter of this awsumness fanfic is posted! Hup u all enjoy!**

OMG! We were, like, at Hogwarts! I got off the train all sexee, and I went to da castle and it was all kool and stuffes. My hair was like sooo sparkly cuz I was rlly excited. I was sitting down at da Griffyndoor table, when that ugly girl dat no one likes, Herminny, sat next to me. "OMG ur like so weird." She sed. "Oh yeah?" I said. Then I used my awesome unicorn powers to beat da crap out of her. Den Dubbledoor came out. "What da heck is going on?" He was all like. "I'm so srry!" I said. "But she sed I was wrd." "I don't care. 5 points from Gryffindor!" he said. "Buttface" I mttered wen he waz gone.

"hes not so bad" sed hary. "Herninny is just a jrk." "OMG i no!" I sed. "Do u wanna sit with me and ron?" "HECK YA!" I rored. So i went and sat w/ them.

**Srry dis chap is shrt**

**Dani: Izzy, Evil Inc. is doing well**

**Izzy: Yes indeed.**

**Sam: I want to join!**

**Dani: you're in**

**O yea, Evil Inc. is this awsum thing that Dani and Izzy made up and it is now a bizness and u can join dani is pres izzy is vice pres and are other frend lauryn is secretary. U can either b openly evil or secretly evil….so yeah pm us if u wanna join **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok peeps here iz da thrd chapter of this epic fanfic **

Dubleedor came up to da podium thigy and was all like"ok people time for da sorting" and took out da most uglee hat ive evr seed in my life and he started caling peeps up so he was like "ok um victor alejandro swagmuffin cum up plz" and my cuz cam up and the sotring hat called "GRYFFINDER" and everybuds clappd. "mango garnet dark'moon?" my sis went up and she wuz in grifindor. And this grl w/ bootiful blonde hair and prettiful blue eyes and she was rely pretty came up to thing and she was like "hi everybody so i gess ill go my name is Aquamarine Butterfly Enchantress Seraphina Anastasia Venetia Dominique Allessandra Ebony Jacqueline Iris Lavinia Teresa Destiny Katrine Minerva Natalya Scarlett Celine Arabella Sierra Karla Cassandra Skye Indigo Angelica Melisande Aimee Chryssa valentine Willow Ivory Nicolett Diamond Akira Fleur Sapphire Clemente Juniper Olympia Farrah Athena Faith Wren Serena Aspen Clara Calliope Ariadne Annalisa carnation Venice Danika Victoria Vanille Fiona Winter Eowyn Primrose Azalia Saffron sage Snow'flake. But you can call me Aquamarine Butterfly Enchantress Serahpina Anastasia Ebony Iris Destiny Minerva Natalya Skye Melisande Aimee Valentina Diamond Faith Calliope Vanille Eowyn Winter Snow'flake." "dumbleedore was like "ok aquamarine do u hav sumthin shorter?" and she sed" o fine u can call me Aquamarine Butterfly Enchantress Seraphina Anastasia Destiny Melisande Snow'flake." "wow" i whispered to harry "she looks rely pretty I am totally gonna b her frend." And the sorting hat sorted her into ravenclaw! So she came down and fred walked up to her and was like "do u wanna go out with me?" and she was like "of course!" so we became bffs and another grl went up and aquamarine was like "o th grl is one of my bffs I shood totally introduce u " and so of course I sed "sur" her name was scarlet rosebud sundance flame and she looked rely cool so she was sorted into ravenclaw and we became bffs .

Me and hary and ron and aquamarine and scarlet and mango were eating diner cuz were just awsum like th, and all of a sudden hary wuz like "omg serissa who is that guy waking over here do u no him?"

And i wuz all like "yea of course I no him that is my cuz edgar frolinda swagmuffin duh" and ron was like "swagmuffin wut an awsum name" and edgar was like "ooh hi serissa ru telling them how awsum i am?" and i was like "o edgar frolinda swagmuffin this is hary in the glasses with the sexee green eyes and this is his bff ron and the bootiful grl with blue eyes and blonde hair is aquamarine and the girl w/ light brown hair and brown eyes is scarlet say hi guys" and they were like "hi edgar"

"so wut house ru in?" I asked edgar and he was like "slytherin u no serissa theres this guy with blonde hair hoo says hes totally in luv w/ u do u no him?" and i was all like "yea I think thatss draco i met him on the train" and edgar sed "o" but all of a sudden i saw this awsum guy with a-wait ull nevr gess-a UNICORN HORN! so i walked ovr to him and was all like "so ur part unicorn?" and he goes "yeah im seamus but plz call me monsieur unicorne its so much awsummer." And I sed "ru French? And he goes "yeah how did u no?" and I was like "o ur name is in french doi." So he was like "wow serissa ur rely smart wanna go out w/ me?" and I was like "yeah awsum unicorn man!" and edgar was like "serissa u luv ME!" and I wuz like "yea edgar but I wanna date unicorn boy rite now" and hary and edgar frolinda swagmuffin were fighting ovr me so monsieur unicorne and I jult waked out of there like no biggie peeps!

**So u met some new characters. Just to clear up:**

** Serissa Lavendar Roxanne Tulip Dark'moon is the main character. She is really hot and has purple and silver hair and everyone is in love with her. And she is part unicorn. Edgar Frolinda Swagmuffin is Serissa's cousin, and is totally in love with her. Monsieur Unicorne is French and he has a unicorn horn. Harry and Ron are those same characters in the books. And is=n case u don't get it, Heninny is Hermione. Victor Alejandro Swagmuffin is Edgar's younger brother and Serissa's cousin. Mango is Serissa's little sister. Aquamarine and Scarlet are Serissa's newest friends. Aquamarine is Fred Weasley's girlfriend, and Scarlet is Draco's secret girlfriend. Better? **

**Oh and FYI, my offer to join Evil Inc. still stands. Our first order of business is to kill Justin Bieber, then our science teacher, then our orchestra teacher. Sorry for those of you who like Justin Bieber, but he really pisses us off.**

**Dani: Pickles are cucmbers soaked in evil**

**Izzy: WHAT?**

**Dani: You heard me, pickles are cucmbers soaked in evil.**

**Izzy: But I liked pickes.**

**Jace Lightwood: I totally agree, Dani.**

**Dani: Jace, what are you doing here?**

**Jace: why, you don't like me?**

**Sam: Of course we do. You are my soul mate.**

**Jace: what about Clary?**

**Sam: I'm so much better than her.**

**Will Herondale: well…..**

**Izzy: OMG WILL!**

**Will: (bemused) Um…..**

**Izzy: (runs over and hugs Will) I love you Will Herondale!**

**Will: OK then.**

**Jem Carstairs: Hey chinese girl , I think you're suffocating him.**

**Dani: Jem?**

**Jem: Wow you're really pretty. I've always liked blondes.**

**Dani: Really? I LOVE YOU JEM CARSTAIRS!**

**Edward Cullen: (looking on) And nobody loves me?**

**Dani, Jem, Izzy, Will, Sam, and Jace: Nope. Not at all.**

**Edward Cullen: BUT I SPARKLE!**

**Dani, Jem, Izzy, Will, Sam, and Jace: Exactly.**

**Dani: HOW COULD THE PATS LOSE? I LOVE THEM! THEY ARE LIKE MY FAVORITE PEOPLE EVER! AND THEY LOST! TO THE GIANTS!**

**Izzy: Dani, you live in New York**

**Dani: BUT THE PATS LOST! ! I LOVE YOU TOM BRADY!**

**Jem: (looking hurt) Dani, I thought you loved me…**

**Dani: I do Jem. I love Tom Brady too. But he is, like, my celebrity crush. He's married. You know that right?**

**Jem: Oh, Ok, so you don't love him.**

**Tom Brady: Hey guys**

**Dani: OMG TOM BRADY!**

**Tom Brady: Hi. I'm Tom Brady.**

**Dani: I KNOW! BTW, I'm Dani. And I'm totally your biggest fan. And I don't like you any less for losing the Superbowl, though it would have been awesome if you had won.**

**Tom Brady: I totally agree.**

**Does anybody else love the Pats? I am, like, their HUGEST FAN EVER!**


	4. Chapter 4

So da next day we was all going 2 hogsmeade! I was like dressed rlly sexee w/ mi hair in a cool twisted up do and I was wearing dis prtty lilac dress. Scarlett was wring red, and Aquamarine was wearing... aquamarine! So we ws walking aand we got to da 5 broomstix ( it was under new managment) all of a sudden a grl fell out of da sky, and landed on edgar frolinda swagmuffin's head. She was rlly pretty, with long black hair, and purple eyes. She had raven wings. "WTF!" screamed egar. "Srry," said da grl. "OMG! u look soo awesome. can we b ur bffs?" said scarlett. "sure" said da grl. "my name is Nightmare Silver'stream Anika Midnight Gold'star" We were all like "dats a rlly purty name!" What house r u in? said Aquamarine. "The Mary Sue House!" She said. "OMFG! can I..." "No! Aquamarine *cough* Dani *cough* ur under cover, remember? "Oh, right, Nightmare *cough* Izzy *cough. said Aquamarine. "Actually im in Ravenclaw, and it looks like im gonna b roomies w/ Aquamarine." said Nightmare. "Can I go out with u?" said George. Nightmare kicked him in the balls and he was sent to the infirmary for 6 months... But then we went 2 da 5 broomstx. And Aquamarine tld us dat she had butterfly wings…heehee.

**A/N Every chapter we are going to try to reveal who some of the self inserts are.**

**Sam: I would love you, but alas! I had an affair with a man in Europe.**

**Izzy: I am completely useless.. Except for my STUNNING good looks. *pose***

**Dani: Lol guys. **

**Will: I thought I was the one with the stunning good looks...**

**Izzy: Which is why I love you!**

**Will: Awww...**

**Jem and Jace: Doesn't anyone think that we're stunning?**

**Dani and Sam: We do!**

**Jem and Jace: Awww….**

**Also, thanks to BornOneWing for adding us to your Favorites List. Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We would like to thank Mrs. Theodore Nott and totallyteamjem for reviewing our awesome story! Here is chapter 5 peeps! Sometime in the future, we will put pics of our outfits on our profile. For now, just imagine what we look like. And without further ado…CHAPTER FIVE!**

After she told us I was like "you have butterfly wings...? AWESOME" and raven was like now u can fly w/ me! And I was like I" have wings 2!" they r angel wings (duh I'm part angel lol) they're big & lavender like my hair and they also sparkle when I m exited but when I want 2 look terrifying or I m scared they turn jet black. Then we all flew away into the clouds. We saw all the Hogwarts quiddich players who were flying waaaay below up and we were like haha ur brooms can't fly this high and we can and they were all staring at us cuz we r so beautiful and awesome lol. And then George who recovered really quickly flew up and tried to ask out nightmare again cuz he was really stupid and hadn't understood the first time cuz she didn't directly say no and so he was like do u want 2 go out with me and nightmare was like do u even know my name and he was like uhhh no so she said my names nightmare as in i m ur worst nightmare lol and cursed him off his broom and since he was way 2 high 4 the antifall thingy on this broom 2 work he fell ack 2 earth and broke both of his legs and one of his arms. WE all agreed he should have seen it coming. Then we went back up 2 the clouds and saw this beautiful girl who had long brown hair and was really tall and had big beautiful butterfly wings that were sparkly and pink. She was wearing a sparkly blue and white dress with a million different layers **(A/N: picture Glinda's dress from the beginning of Wicked)** and was really long. She was like hi my name is Anastasia Arabella Evangeline Iantha Alstroemeria Julianna Arwen Estel Denna Luna Diana Elyse. I was like "epic name I'm Serissa Lavendar Roxanne Tulip Dark'moon and this is Aquamarine Butterfly Enchantress Seraphina Anastasia Venetia Dominique Allessandra Ebony Jacqueline Iris Lavinia Teresa Destiny Katrine Minerva Natalya Scarlett Celine Arabella Sierra Karla Cassandra Skye Indigo Angelica Melisande Aimee Chryssa Valentina Willow Ivory Nicolett Diamond Akira Fleur Sapphire Clemente Juniper Olympia Farrah Athena Faith Wren Serena Aspen Clara Calliope Ariadne Annalisa carnation Venice Danika Victoria Vanille Fiona Winter Eowyn Primrose Azalia Saffron Sage Snow'flake and then this is Nightmare Silver'stream Anika Midnight Gold'star. We r all bffs u want 2 become our BFF and she was like of corse and she said I m in ravenclaw and I was like cool so were we and I was like I will ask if we can b roommates and since everyone does whatever I say cuz I'm so pretty we were! And nightmare said 2 Anastasia I like ur wings and she said " thx they can also turn pink if I want them 2" and then she made them turn pink and we all went back 2 hogwarts

**Dani: ha you make me sound so beautiful… **

**Jem: That's because you are, Dani dear**

**Dani: Aww….thanks Jem**

**Izzy: we are all beautiful**

**Sam: yeah we are**

**Julie: stop being so superficial guys**

**Dani: we are not being**

**Julie: yes you are. Just another thing that's wrong with you.**

**Dani: *looks offended * what else is wrong with me?**

**Julie: you're really loud, annoying…shall I go on?**

**Dani: I am not. Obnoxious, that is. I am loud. But being loud is not necessarily a bad thing**

**Julie: yes it is. But I love you anyway**

**Dani: and that is why we are best friends**

**Izzy and Sam: did you forget about us?**

**Dani and Julie: of course not! We are all BFFs!**

**Dani: ha I saw this stupid thing where it was all like, "Ok these are different texting abbreviations" and it said that BF was 'best friend'. Haha. Everyone knows that BF is boyfriend…..doi.**

**AU REVIOR!**


End file.
